6 Months
by London Man
Summary: Six months can change a lot of things.  Slash. E/J.


**Hey everyone. I have had this story running in my head for the past two weeks. I have finally sat down to write it out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Anticipation**

_God, I couldn't wait to get home._

The past six months have been kind of difficult, but it was so going to be worth in the end. He and I have been dating for about two years, and six months ago I decided that I was going to surprise him with a two-week trip to Brazil.

_Fuck, that is going to be heaven. Him in a skimpy Speedo or nothing at all on the beach. God, I am getting hard just thinking about it. _

So, for the last six months I have been taking some extra shifts at the office to raise enough money for the trip. I also have been in constant contact with his sister, who is a travel agent, so I could make sure that everything is set up properly.

I pulled up to our townhouse that we purchased about a year ago and I am surprised to find that a black truck parked in the driveway.

_That's weird? I don't know anyone who drives a car like that._

Therefore, I parked on the street. I grabbed my briefcase and walked through our lawn up to the front door. As I get closer, I distinctly heard the sounds of moaning and grunting. I immediately stopped to grab chest.

_Please no! Please let it be my brother who decided to have sex with his girlfriend somewhere else. Please let him be exercising to some video. Please!_

I reached the door with worry and fear beating in my heart. I slowly brought up the keys to the lock and unlocked the door. Dropping my head down and taking a steady breath, I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

I stuttered a breath.

**Betrayal**

_Oh, God!_

There he was. The love of my life, or supposedly love of my life, bent over our living room coach getting fucked from behind by some guy.

They still haven't noticed my presence in the room.

"Oh fuck, Riley…Yeah like that….Harder" My love grunted out.

Riley replied, "Oh, fuck yeah!"

Then Riley leaned over him and turned his head to my love's. My love turned his head and kissed him. With that action, I whimpered from hurt and betrayal.

They both turned their head towards my direction by the door. Immediately, they both sprung into action to getting their clothes back on. Not two minutes later, Riley is out the door and my love is standing by the coach with his eyes on the ground.

I closed the door and walked towards him. He shamefully brought his eyes up to look at me, and I just looked back not knowing what to think.

I brought up my hands and placed them on the base of his neck. I then placed my forehead against his and looked at him straight in the eye and whispered, "Why did you do this?"

**Discussion**

"I'm sorry." He exclaimed.

With that one statement, I became filled with such rage. I pushed him back with all that I had. He stumbled onto the coach. Seeing him on that coach made me even angrier.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, looking down at him lap and shaking his head.

I started to pace, not knowing what to do.

_Why?_

_I though he loved me._

_Why?_

_How long?_

_Why?_

_How many?_

_Why? Why? Why?_

I stopped in my tracks when the incredible amount of hurt and betrayal started seeping it's way through my body again. I then turned to face him and asked in a strangled whisper, "Why?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes, and started to shake his head and shrug his shoulders, "I don't know." He whispered.

Thinking about his answer, I walked over to the chair that is across from the coach and sat down putting my face in my hands.

_I don't know? I don't know? Okay, let's try another._

"How long?" I said, not looking up.

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"I said how long?" I said more forcefully and looking at him with a forced look.

"About 4 months." He said softly, looking down again.

_4 months. He has been fucking someone behind my back for 4 months. I have been working extra hours for this trip, and he does this?_

_He doesn't know about the trip._

He interrupted my internal questioning. "It's just that you've been coming home late. You've been taking these calls at all hours. And we haven't made love in weeks. I didn't mean for this to happen...we just started talking and then it just happened."

He finished his explanation in tears.

"Do you love him?"

His eyes became frantic and he shook his vigorously. "No. I don't love him."

I got up and went to my briefcase to grab the papers about the trip. I stopped in front of him and dropped the contents in his lap.

"The late hours, I was at work getting extra hours, so we could afford the trip. The calls…they were from your sister, the travel agent. She was calling to clarify details and reservations for us. " I explained to stoically.

He started to sob, saying "sorry" over and over again.

His apologies meant nothing.

His words meant nothing.

He meant nothing.

"Was it worth it?" I asked rhetorically with a cold and stoic stare.

He sobbed even harder.

I turned to leave, and just as I reached the door, I looked back and he was still sitting there sobbing.

I grabbed the doorknob with keys, turning my head back to the door, "Oh, and Jacob? I want you out by the end of the week." I demanded in a hard tone.

I heard him scramble to get up, but I am already out the door.

**Renewal**

Six months.

It has been six months since that fateful day where I ended things with Jacob. He did follow my instructions and was out of the house by the end of that week. But for weeks, he tried to get me back. He came by the house constantly. He stopped by my work. He sent flowers, candies, letters, etc. Eventually after about six weeks, he stopped finally accepting it was a lost cause.

It was hard in the beginning. I took a week off of work so I could get myself together. I did get rid of the coach during that week though. I struggled through day-to-day life, not a lot of eating and not of sleeping. Slowly, but surely I did move on.

So, there I was at the coffee shop standing in the long line for my daily caffeine fix. Once, I got my coffee I turned around and get bumped into by a guy and spilled my scalding coffee all over my chest.

"Shit" and "I am so sorry," was said at the same time.

I tried to pull the shirt away from my chest, but the man that bumped into me was trying to clean off my shirt with napkins.

"Shit, I am so sorry. Some divo hit me with his man bag." He explained with his head down still trying to dry my shirt with napkins.

"It's alright. Shit happens." I said with a chuckle. He chuckled too and then looked up, and I lost my train of thought. He was simply beautiful. He was wearing a pale blue buttoned up shirt with form fitting jeans. He had high cheekbones, rosy lips, and stormy gray eyes. He has a small scar right under his left eye. His hair was the color of the early sun's rays. He was breathtaking.

When I finally noticed that I have been staring at this beautiful man for an extended period of time. I cleared my throat to help me gain some footing and not looking like a jackass.

With that action, he immediately blushed and looked down. I smiled.

"I'm Edward." I said while extending my hand.

He looked back up with his blush still on his cheeks. He brought his hand to mine and I immediately felt the spark.

"Jasper." He whispered.

With that, we had coffee together. The next night we went out to dinner.

Six months later was our first I love you's.

Six months later we moved in together.

Six months later we got engaged.

One thing I learned in my life was that a lot of things can change in six months.

**I hope you liked it. Please some reviews!**


End file.
